Cuando
by Sephir01
Summary: "Estoy tan confundido. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tú mente? Necesito saberlo, necesito saber si sientes algo por mí, necesito que dejes de confundirme, pero, ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo? No puedo esperar por siempre. Por favor, dime cuando." NessxLucasxRed one-shot.


Hey! **Hola a todos :D** aqui Sephir01 reportandose!

Se que he estado muuuucho tiempo desaparecida pero he tenido bastantes problemas y bueno...no habia podido escribir nada :S

Que decir mas que una muy sincera disculpa u.u

Aqui les dejo un one-shot que comence hace mucho pero lo deje sin final como un mes y recien hoy lo he terminado...asi que no me aguante las ganas de subirlo y TA-DA! aqui esta n.n

Espero les guste...

Va dedicado a mi querida y pequeña **Mar** ! disculpandome con ella por no haberle respondido en tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho T-T igual que a todos mis lectores por no haber dado señales de vida u.u

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen ¬¬

Sin más les dejo para que disfruten n.n

P.D: **POV Lucas**

* * *

_**Cuando**_

"¡Sigo yo!" Nos mira a todos y luego sonríe apuntando a Nana, quien mira distraídamente a su alrededor. "¡Nana!" la veo dar un pequeño sobresalto, asustada. "¿Verdad o reto?"

Se queda un momento pensativa y sonríe dulcemente.

"Verdad"

"Mmm…de todos los que vivimos en la mansión, ¿con quién te gustaría tener una cita?"

Sus mejillas se pusieron más rosadas que su abrigo y parpadea varias veces.

"¿Puedo elegir reto mejor?"

"¡No, no puedes! …bueno, si puedes. ¡Te reto a responder la pregunta!" La apunta sonriendo triunfante. No puedo evitar sonreír, eso fue muy ingenioso.

Miro a todos en el círculo. Popo observa a su hermana, impaciente y muy serio. Toon Link sigue sonriendo orgulloso por su respuesta. Red me mira y sonríe, noto como se sonroja levemente y bajo mi mirada al piso un momento, avergonzado y nervioso. Luego de un par de segundos continuo mi observación. Kirby sostiene su estomago, tal vez hacerle comer tantas cosas 'raras', ya que no encuentro una palabra mejor, no fue un buen reto, tendré que regañar luego a Pikachu por eso. Meta Knight, además de hablar con Kirby preocupado por su dolor de estomago, solo se limita a observar nuestro juego, no quiso participar. Pikachu ríe al lado de Kirby, recibiendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Meta Knight. Y para terminar el circulo, a mi derecha, Ness. Me mira de reojo cada cierto rato, y luego mira a Red, quién me vuelve a sonreír.

No sé que le ocurre, ha estado serio casi todo el juego, ¿estará enojado porque tuve que besar a Red en la mejilla? Si es así, debería de enojarse con Popo, ¡él me obligó a hacerlo! Pero…eso es imposible, nunca se pondría celoso por mí. Puede que simplemente esté cansado, es decir, ya es medianoche y la señorita Peach siempre nos hace ir a dormir a las diez, pero como Marter Hand nos dará mañana el día libre, nos permitieron dormirnos más tarde hoy, por eso estamos todos aquí, en la habitación que comparto con Ness.

"Bueno, yo…" Nana se sonroja cada vez más y juega con sus manos, nerviosa. "Contigo, Toon Link…" susurra muy bajito.

Se produjo un silencio inmediato.

Toon Link se puso colorado en un segundo y mira a Nana detenidamente, como queriendo saber si es una broma.

Popo ve a su hermana, sorprendido, y voltea a ver a Toon Link con odio y celos.

Contengo la risa lo mejor que puedo, por la escena, pero mi compañero de habitación y mejor amigo no tiene la misma resistencia.

El largo silencio es cortado por la estruendosa risa de Ness, siendo seguido por la mayoría de los presentes. Solo los gemelos, Meta Knight y un colorado y nervioso Toon Link, no se ríen.

"¡Y-Ya basta! Es mi turno ahora"

Todos dejan de reír pero siguen sonriendo al ver la mirada fulminante que Popo le da a Toon Link.

Le pego un codazo a Ness para que deje de reír, Nana no deja de mirarlo con odio.

"Red, ¿verdad o reto?" se sorprende por su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Reto" dice mirándome. Me sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista. Red ha estado observándome casi todo el juego y me da mucha vergüenza. Nana sonríe y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

"Te reto a que…beses a quién quieras que esté en el circulo"

"De acuerdo" se encoje de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, de todas formas, un beso en la mejilla no es para ponerse nervioso, aun que yo si me inquiete un poco.

Se levantó pero no alcanzó a dar siquiera un paso.

"Espera" voltea a ver a Nana. "Es un beso…pero en los labios" levanta las cejas sonriendo de medio lado, para enfatizar su punto.

Todos parpadeamos, sorprendidos. Red se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

"Muy bien" ¿Qué? ¿Lo acepta así de fácil?

Red mira a su alrededor, todos le sonríen nerviosos o desvían la mirada, excepto Ness, quien lo observa desafiante. Me confunde un poco su reacción y volteo a ver a Red, que sin darme cuenta, está justo frente a mí.

"Lucas…" Se arrodilla delante de mí y con una mano toca mi mejilla y con la otra sostiene mi mano.

"¿R-Red?" Puedo sentir la sangre acumulándose fuertemente en mis mejillas. Inclina mi rostro hacia adelante levemente, y acerca el suyo con precaución. Mi corazón late fuertemente y no me puedo mover. Solo logro apretar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

Puedo sentir el aliento de Red sobre mi rostro. Mi primer beso. Pero, ¿quiero que sea con Red?

Abro lentamente mis ojos al ya no sentir el aliento de Red ni su mano en mi mejilla. Me sorprendo al ver a Ness de pié frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Me inclino hacia un lado para poder ver que ocurre.

Red está recostado en el piso delante de Ness, con una mirada de sorpresa que enseguida cambia a enojo.

Todos se sorprenden pero no emiten ningún sonido.

Red se levanta lentamente, sacudiendo sus pantalones en el proceso, quedando de pié frente a Ness, desafiante.

Se mantienen en esa posición por un tiempo. No sé que hacer, tengo miedo que comiencen a golpearse mutuamente.

"Creo…que ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos" Nana hiso una señal a todos y enseguida se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una rápida mirada a Ness y Red en su lucha visual.

Miro a la puerta y veo a Nana susurrarme '¿estarás bien?' Asiento con la cabeza y cierra la puerta sonriéndome.

Me levanto silenciosamente y camino hacia adelante, con la intensión de ponerme entre ellos, pero, el brazo de Ness está justo frente a mí, impidiéndome avanzar.

"Ya oíste a Nana. Es tarde, vete" Nunca había escuchado a Ness tan serio, ha de estar muy molesto. ¿Será acaso porque Red quiso besarme?

"Tienes razón" Sonríe suavemente antes de acercarse a mí, quedando separados por el brazo de Ness que aún sigue frente a mí, casi como si quisiera proteger sus pertenencias. Un segundo, ¿sus pertenencias? …N-no, claro que no, solo me cuida porque soy su amigo, si…eso ha de ser.

Red mira de reojo a Ness, tratando de detectar si lo golpeara o algo así, y por cómo van las cosas, no me extrañaría que fuese posible.

"Buenas noches, Lucas" Se inclina y besa mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. "Descansa." Sale de la habitación.

Veo a Ness bajar su mirada al piso y apretar los puños a sus costados.

"¿N-Ness?" Da media vuelta y me mira enfadado.

"Te gusta Red" dijo luego de un rato de mirarme. Me sorprendo por su declaración.

"¿Qué…?"

"Te gusta Red" repite sin dudar.

"¿A q-que viene eso?"

"Creí que era tú mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" sus ojos se vuelven tristes, parece dolido.

"Ness, estas equivocado…y-yo…" volteo mi rostro, evitando su mirada. Estoy algo confundido en este momento.

"¿Si querías besarlo?" me sonrojo al recordar lo cerca que Red estaba de mi. "Porque noté como no lo resististe. ¿Acaso te gusta?" Su voz suena a curiosidad y…¿celos?

Lo miro asustado, no sé que decir.

"Descuida, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres" me sonríe con tristeza y se va al baño, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

Suspiro confundido y cansado. Me cambio de ropa y me siento en mi cama, tapado hasta la cintura, esperando a que Ness salga.

La puerta se abre tras un momento, y Ness ya está con su pijama puesto. Deja su sombrero en la mesita entre nuestras camas y se recuesta en su cama dándome la espalda.

"Buenas noches, Ness…" digo tímidamente, pero no recibo ningún sonido como respuesta. Se da la vuelta solo para apagar la lámpara, sin siquiera mirarme.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y trato fuertemente de contenerlas. Me acuesto mirando la espalda de Ness, siempre nos dormimos mirándonos, esta es la primera noche que me da la espalda.

Finalmente las lágrimas caen de mis ojos siendo absorbidas por mi almohada.

Red…¿quiso besarme solo por el reto, verdad? Pero, me beso en la mejilla. ¿Acaso yo…le gusto? O tal vez le guste Ness y quiso darle celos, ¡puede ser por eso que está tan enfadado! No…no creo que sea eso, Red no haría algo así…¿o si?

Siento mi pecho apretado, tal vez por querer contener las lágrimas. Nuevamente mi mente es un lío, ya me duele la cabeza tanto pensar, será mejor que me duerma.

Mis parpados se cierran lentamente, dejando todo negro. Comienzo a caer dormido pensando en cómo solucionar todo, pensando en si hubiese aceptado el beso de Red, pensando en los celos de Ness, pensando en que quizás se gustan y yo solo los estoy distanciando, pensando en mil maneras de alejarlos para complacer mis propios caprichos.

Finalmente me rindo al sueño, pensando en que uno de ellos me gusta, pero…¿quién?

* * *

Despierto sintiendo los rayos de sol en mi rostro, me estiro suavemente. Estoy listo para iniciar un nuevo día.

Me levanto, frotando mis ojos, y veo a la cama junto a mí. Vacía. Ness se ha levantado antes que yo, por primera vez, definitivamente algo raro pasa.

Hago mi rutina diaria, lavo mis dientes, me cambio de ropa por mi habitual camiseta a rayas roja con amarillo y mis pantalones cortos, cepillo mi cabello y voy al comedor por el desayuno. Lo único faltante en mi rutina, fue despertar a Ness.

"Buenos días, Lucas" escucho una suave y melodiosa voz decirme alegremente.

"Buenos días, señorita Peach" entro en la cocina para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno para todos.

"¿Has dormido bien, cariño?"

"Si…muy bien" al parecer nota mi malestar y mi rostro triste y cansado.

"Sabes que puedes decirme que te aflige" puso su delicada mano en mi hombro y yo evito su mirada.

"Es que…anoche…"

"¿Alguien se propasó contigo?" pregunta de inmediato, asustada. No puedo evitar avergonzarme por su repentina suposición.

"¡N-No! No es eso…" suspira aliviada.

"¿Entonces…?"

"R-Red quiso…be-sarme" me sonrojo ante el recuerdo. La veo sonreír dulcemente, arrodillándose a mi altura y tomando mi mejilla para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"¿Te molestó que tratara de hacerlo?" he ahí la gran pregunta.

"Es que…hubiese sido mi primer beso" me sonrojo, otra vez.

"¿Quieres que tú primer beso sea con alguien más?" Abro mis ojos con sorpresa. No pude evitar pensar enseguida en Ness. "Al parecer tengo razón" se ríe suavemente. "¿Me dirás quien es el afortunado?"

"¿A-Afortunado?"

"¡Por supuesto! Fue la primera persona en quien pensaste"

"Bueno…en realidad da igual quien sea" vuelvo a mirar el piso, esta vez, deprimido. "Al parecer le gusta Red, se puso muy celoso cuando quiso besarme"

"Pero puede que haya sentido celos por ti, ¿no te parece?" ¿Celos…por mi? Eso significa que yo…¿le gusto?

Sin darme cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

"Ahora la pregunta es, ¿a quién quieres tú?"

"¡Esa es mi duda! Y no sé cómo responderla"

"Tendrás que comparar, con cuál de los dos te sientes más a gusto, con quién disfrutas más la compañía y por supuesto, a quién estás dispuesto de darle tú primer beso"

Parpadee un momento, asimilando la información. Tras unos segundos sonrío complacido y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola.

"Muchas gracias, señorita Peach, fue de gran ayuda" Nos separamos y revolvió mi cabello cariñosamente antes de levantarse.

"Cuando quieras, cariño. Ahora ve al comedor, para servir el desayuno" Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo a la mesa de siempre.

Tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual, notando que no hay nadie a mis lados.

Frente a mí, en el centro, Nana, y a sus costados, Popo y Toon Link. Puedo notar lo tenso que está el ambiente. Nana sonrojada mirando de reojo a Toon Link, quien solo mira la mesa, nervioso y muy rojo. Popo ve a ambos con el ceño fruncido, y voltea a ver otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, simulando indiferencia.

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo, Red se sienta a mi lado sonriendo.

"Buenos días, Lucas" me besa en la mejilla y me sonrojo enseguida, mirando a la mesa, al igual que Toon Link.

"B-Buenos días" Red mira hacia adelante para hablar, pero cierra enseguida su boca notando el ambiente, manteniendo el silencio.

Al poco rato, de incomodo silencio y la constante mirada de Red en mi, llegan los pequeños Toads, de la Princesa Peach, con el desayuno. Hoy tocan panqueques con manjar, chocolate o salsa de frutas.

Todos comienzan a comer en silencio, hasta que al fin Nana y Toon Link comienzan una conversación, algo tímida en un principio, pero al poco tiempo se relajan y hablan como siempre.

Popo y Red se unieron a su charla y yo solo me río de los comentarios tan incoherentes. Todo volvió enseguida a la normalidad.

Ya a la mitad del desayuno, entra Ness. Se sienta a mi lado y come en silencio. Ni siquiera nos saluda o voltea a mirarnos.

"¿N-Ness?" le toco el hombro y deja de comer. "¿Estás bien?" toma un poco de jugo de naranja y me mira.

"Estoy bien, Lucas" sonríe. "Solo un poco cansado"

"Tal vez deberías de tomar una siesta luego"

"¿Y perderme el día libre? Recuerda que lo pasaremos juntos"

Me sonríe dulcemente, mientras toma mi mano. Me pongo rojo y miro en otra dirección pero le correspondo apretando tímidamente la suya.

Asiento con la cabeza, sonrojándome aún más.

Siento un brazo rodear mis hombros, alejándome de Ness.

"Descuida, Ness. Yo me quedo con Lucas mientras tú tomas una siesta" Le guiñe el ojo a Ness y me atrae más hacia él. Nuestros rostros a unos diez centímetros de distancia.

Veo un panqueque volador pasar sobre mi cabeza y aterrizar justo sobre la de Red, quién se había quitado la gorra hace algunos minutos, dejando su cabello todo pegajoso lleno de chocolate. Se levanta enseguida, botando su silla hacia atrás y derramando mi vaso de jugo sobre mí último panqueque. Observo con tristeza como mi comida fue arruinada y luego un panqueque, esta vez ensartado a un tenedor, frente a mi rostro.

"No es con salsa de frutas, pero, sé que igual te gustan con chocolate" Miro a Ness, sonriéndome lindamente, un poco sonrojado. Luego miro su plato, vacío.

"Pero es tú último panqueque…"

"En realidad, el último lo tiene Red en la cabeza" volteo a ver como Red lucha por quitar los restos de comida de su cabello. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por él y reír al mismo tiempo. Si yo fuera Red, ya hubiese lanzado a Ness por la ventana, pero al parecer, Red ya lo había pensado.

Se lanza contra Ness, tirándolo al piso, quedando sobre él. Fue muy rápido para poder detenerlo, el sombrero de Ness voló lejos y la pelea a golpes no se hiso esperar.

Toon Link es el primero en reaccionar. Trata de separarlos pero recibe un codazo en el rostro por accidente. Cae sentado con un poco de sangre en su labio y Nana corre a ayudarlo. Popo se queda a mi lado, ambos de pie mirando y sin saber que hacer. Ellos son más fuertes que los dos, solo conseguiríamos que nos golpeen si tratamos de alejarlos.

Sin darnos cuenta, somos rodeados por quienes aún se encuentran en el comedor.

Link y la Princesa Zelda se acercan enseguida a ver cómo está Toon Link. La Princesa Peach corre hasta donde me encuentro con Popo y nos aleja de un poco preguntándonos si estamos bien. Solo asiento sin dejar de mirar la pelea, estoy muy preocupado, Red parece tener el control y Ness no logra quitárselo de encima.

Bowser irritado toma a Red, alejándolo de Ness, mientras le grita por no dejarlo desayunar en paz.

Toon Link se va con Nana, Popo, Link y la Princesa Zelda, supongo que a curar su herida.

Luego de que los gritos de Bowser terminaran, suelta a Red y regresa a su asiento a comer, al igual que todos quienes los observan. Solo la Princesa Peach se queda a regañar a Ness y Red, quienes solo miran el suelo enfadados.

Levanto el sombrero de Ness y cuando al fin la Princesa se va a su mesa, me acerco a ellos.

"¿Están bien?"

"Estoy bien, Lucas, no te preocupes" Red me sonríe. Sus heridas parecen ser leves, su labio morado e hinchado y unos pocos moretones en los brazos. "Iré a lavarme ahora, nos vemos luego" Hace un gesto con la mano en despedida, toma su gorro de la mesa y se retira del comedor.

"¿Ness?" Le toco el hombro y hace una mueca de dolor. Tiene sangre en la nariz, la boca y en la mejilla, moretones en el rostro y en sus brazos, eso es lo que a simple vista puedo notar. "Ven" le extiendo la mano "vamos a curar tus heridas."

Toma mi mano, sin mirarme, y caminamos a la salida.

"Cariño, si quieres yo lo puedo atender"

"No se preocupe, señorita Peach, yo sé hacerlo"

Me sonríe y asiente para luego regresar a sentarse.

Guío a Ness todo el camino hasta nuestra habitación, dejándolo sentado en mi cama, junto a su sombrero, hasta volver con el botiquín de emergencias que está en el baño. Comienzo aplicando alcohol en el par de cortes que tiene en los brazos para luego cubrirlos con parches. Sigo con su rostro, limpiándolo con una bolita de algodón empapada en alcohol, quitando toda la sangre.

Solo mira sus piernas y se sonroja un poco.

Está sentado al borde de mi cama y yo arrodillado en el piso justo frente a él. Es un poco incómodo limpiar su rostro desde esta posición, así que me pongo de pié y me inclino hacia adelante mientras levanto su rostro para continuar limpiándolo.

Me mira fijamente, está muy rojo, aun que tal vez sea por toda la adrenalina que tuvo en la pelea.

Termino de limpiar su rostro y coloco un parche en su mejilla, ocultando el pequeño corte. Toco su ojo morado y hace una mueca.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"No tanto" Bajo mi mano hasta tocar el corte en su labio inferior, acariciándolo suavemente con dos de mis dedos.

"No debiste lanzarle el panqueque…"

"Tenía que hacerlo, te estaba abrazando"

"Solo apoyó su brazo en mis hombros. Eso no es abrazar"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!"

"¡Aún que así fuera, solo fue un abrazo! No tiene nada de malo"

"¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta?!"

"¿De qué?"

"¡TE IBA A BESAR!"

Se levanta rápidamente haciéndome retroceder un paso y quitar mi mano de su rostro. Me sonrojo fuertemente. ¿Red quiso besarme?

"T-Te equivocas…" miro hacia el lado, apenado.

"Sabes que tengo razón"

"S-Solo quería abrazarme…" trato más de convencerme a mí mismo que a Ness.

"¡Oh, vamos, Lucas! Si alguien hace esto" se acerca y me abraza por la cintura, dejando nuestros rostros a unos diez centímetros, igual que con Red "¿Es solo por querer un abrazo?" Me mira fijamente, haciéndome sonrojar más aún, si es que es posible. Desvío mi mirada al pecho de Ness, siento mi corazón latir fuertemente, solo espero que no pueda escucharlo.

"Y-Yo…"

"Lucas, ¿Por qué crees que peleamos?"

"¿P-Por el…panqueque?" se ríe un poco.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?" Acaricia mi mejilla haciéndome temblar. ¿D-Dijo que soy…l-lindo?

"¿Me d-dijiste…lin-do?" Quita al instante su mano de mi rostro y me mira asustado. Se aleja rápidamente de mí, poniéndose muy rojo, abriendo y cerrando la boca muchas veces tratando de hablar.

"¿L-Lo dije…en voz…a-alta…?"

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, sin saber que decir. Ness se frota las manos, se acomoda su gorra y la camiseta, mirándome cada dos segundos.

"Y-Yo me refería a…a-a…¡tú camiseta! Sí, eso. Tú camiseta es linda, ¡es como la mía!" habla rápidamente y ríe nervioso.

No me mira, pero sonríe un poco y sigue sonrojado. Se rasca la mejilla, pasando a sacar su parche, permitiendo que una pequeña cantidad de sangre logre escapar.

"Rayos…" susurra y aprieta la herida tratando en vano de detener la sangre.

"Vamos al baño, te pondré otro parche" le sonrío.

Hago que se lave la cara primero, y vuelvo a pasarle un algodón con alcohol sobre la herida. Se queja un poco por el ardor que produce. Aplico pomada para que sane más rápido y luego le coloco el nuevo parche.

"Esta vez procura no sacártelo" frunce el ceño.

"¡No me trates como un niño!" se cruza de brazos enfadado. "Soy mayor que tú"

"Solo en edad. Yo soy más maduro que tú" me mira desafiante y me sonríe confiado.

"Tal vez, pero igual soy más alto" su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, llena de orgullo. No puedo evitar reírme por su actitud infantil.

"¿Vez que si te comportas como un niño?" abre la boca para protestar pero apunto a su cuello. "Ahora lávate, que tienes restos de sangre en el cuello"

Se limpia en silencio mirándome algo enfadado. Al terminar de secarse, se acerca a mí, acorralándome contra la pared, y coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

Me sonrojo por lo cerca que estamos y lo miro. Está muy serio y tranquilo, no parece enfadado.

"¿Ness?"

Aprieta un poco mis costados, asiéndome temblar.

Siento sus dedos moverse rápidamente y ya no aguanto más. Comienzo a reír y cierro mis ojos fuertemente tratando de resistirme a las cosquillas. Se me acumulan las lágrimas y no puedo dejar de reír. Intento quitar a Ness, pero riendo es bastante complicado, sumando el hecho de que es más fuerte que yo.

"¡Y-Ya bas-ta!" Finalmente se detiene y me mira sonriendo orgulloso.

"Eso te pasa por tratarme como un niño"

Respiro algo agitado y mis ojos aun tienen algunas lágrimas. Sostengo mi estomago, calmándome un poco. Cuando mi respiración se vuelve normal y dejo al fin de reír, levanto la vista para ver a Ness que se encuentra serio otra vez frente a mí.

Suavemente quita las lágrimas de mis ojos y coloca sus manos apoyadas en la pared, a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acercando su rostro al mío.

Puedo sentir su respiración, haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro, y sus ojos morados observando fijamente los míos.

Levanto lentamente mi mano, fijándome en su reacción, pero no hace nada tratando de impedirlo, así que con mucho cuidado coloco mis dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente.

"¿Aún te duele?" pregunto preocupado, sus labios están algo hinchados y calientes.

"No, ya se me pasó" me sonríe.

"¿Estás seguro? Tienes el labio partido"

"Estoy bien, Lucas" sonríe ampliamente provocando que la herida de su labio se abra y salga una pequeña gota de sangre. Levanto una ceja.

"¿Decías?" Se ríe torpemente al ver que tengo la razón.

"Solo es un poquito de sangre, perder una gota no me matara, ¡tengo mucha!" sonríe feliz, como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Solo asiento, riendo un poco. Quito la gota de sangre de su labio con uno de mis dedos, y con mucha delicadeza paso mi lengua por mi dedo, saboreando la gota.

Al terminar de lamer mi dedo, miro a Ness, quién está rojo como un tomate, observándome perplejo. Me doy cuenta de mis actos y me sonrojo profundamente.

"E-Eh…y-yo…¡Lo-lo siento!" Cierro los ojos, rehusándome a verlo, completamente avergonzado y asustado.

"Está bien…n-no importa"

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¡¿En que pensaba que hice eso?! ¡Soy un tonto!

Sin poder adivinarlo, ni siquiera haberlo pensado, siento los brazos de Ness rodear mi cuerpo, en un cálido abrazo, y su cabeza acomodarse suave y dulcemente sobre mi hombro. Puedo sentir el calor de su respiración chocando contra mi cuello, haciéndome sonrojar y temblar ligeramente.

"Lucas, yo-" se escuchan golpes en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Ness aprieta un poco más el abrazo e ignora por completo el sonido. "¡Yo-" pero no puede decir más. Nuevamente el tocar de la puerta lo interrumpe.

Se aleja suavemente de mí, haciéndome reprimir un gemido, y sin mirarme da media vuelta dirigiéndose furioso a la entrada de nuestro cuarto.

Luego de un par de segundos, recupero el aliento y reacciono, asomándome por la puerta del baño.

Veo entrar a Toon Link, quedándose de pie en la mitad del cuarto, mirando como Ness cierra la puerta con furia y se sienta al borde de su cama, de brazos cruzados, mirando sus piernas con el ceño fruncido.

Salgo del baño acercándome a Toon Link, quien se inclina a mi oído sin dejar de ver a Ness.

"¿Y a este que le pasa?" susurra tratando de no llamar la atención de mi compañero, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara.

"Ness iba a decirme algo pero lo interrumpiste"

"Oh…ya veo" sonríe con burla. "Pero díselo ahora, Ness"

Veo como se sonroja profundamente y enseguida darse la vuelta, dándonos la espalda. Toon Link se ríe y trata de acercarse a él, pero lo sostengo del brazo antes que lo haga.

"Sera mejor que no le sigas molestando" aconsejo algo preocupado por la actitud de Ness. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho?" coloco despacio mi mano sobre el enorme moretón que tiene en la mejilla.

"¡Ay!" quito enseguida mis dedos, un poco asustado, al escuchar su quejido.

"Lo siento"

"No importa, aún me duele un poco. Nana dijo que va a desaparecer en unos días" sonríe muy feliz.

"Me alegra saberlo" le sonrío de vuelta. "A todo esto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Abre los ojos y la boca sorprendido, al parecer recordó algo importante.

"¡Se me había olvidado!" tuve razón. "Nana me envió a investigar. ¡Es decir! Vine a verlos" se apresuró a decir. Solo levanto una de mis cejas.

"¿Qué te envió a investigar Nana?"

"Quiere saber porque Red y Ness se pelearon" me sonrojo un poco mirando hacia abajo.

"P-Por el panqueque que N-Ness le lanzo a Red…"

"Nana ya me advirtió que no creyera eso, así que, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

"A-Ah…yo…"

"Nos peleamos por Lucas" escucho la voz de Ness y volteo a la puerta, sorprendido. Me mira por un segundo, sonrojado, y enseguida sale de la habitación.

"¡Lo sabía!" Toon Link se ríe y me da un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta. "¿Qué estás esperando?" lo miro confundido. ¿A que se refiere?

"¿Qué?"

"¡Anda a alcanzarlo! ¿O dejarás que se vaya así nada más?"

"¿Para que haría eso?"

"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" me sonrojo. "¡Anda a decírselo!"

"N-No…¡No puedo! Yo…creo que le gusto a Red, no quiero hacerle daño"

"Entonces habla primero con Red"

"Es que…estoy confundido…" puso una mano en su barbilla, pensado.

"Oh…entiendo. Creo. ¿Te gusta Red?"

"No, yo…no lo sé. Red es muy dulce conmigo y me trata bien, pero, Ness…"

"¿No te gusta?"

"En realidad, no creo gustarle" desvío mi mirada al piso, sonriendo con tristeza, y las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"No, pero, siempre que hace algo como si yo le gustara luego se retracta. Es como si me diera falsas ilusiones"

"Lucas, no-"

"Ya no importa." Camino hacia la puerta. "Iré a ver cómo está Red"

Salgo sin esperar una respuesta, dirigiéndome al cuarto de Red. Ness dijo que pelearon por mí, pero pudo haberme estado defendiendo solo por ser amigos.

Cada vez que quiero acercarme a él me cambia de tema, o simplemente no me deja. Tal vez no le gusto.

Toco la puerta, esperando que esté aquí, no quiero recorrer toda la mansión buscándolo. Para mi suerte escucho un 'está abierto' desde adentro.

Abro despacio la puerta y lo primero que veo es la espalda de Red mientras se coloca su camiseta.

Me sonrojo y miro el piso avergonzado.

"L-Lo lamento, puedo volver más tarde" digo, disponiéndome a salir de la habitación.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy listo"

Me doy la vuelta y efectivamente ya está listo, sonriéndome.

"S-Solo vine a ver como estabas" Se acerca a mí.

"Estoy bien"

Noto algunos moretones en su rostro pero ningún rastro de cortadas. Definitivamente a Ness le tocó la peor parte.

"Es que como te fuiste tan rápido pensé que estarías mal"

Sonríe con cariño y me abraza tiernamente. Me sonrojo, quedando estático por su repentina acción.

"Lamento haberte preocupado" se aleja un poco quedando nuestros rostros uno frente al otro. Toma mi barbilla con una mano, levantando un poco mi rostro. "Pero eso significa que te importo, ¿verdad?"

"S-Si..."

"Cierra los ojos"

"¿Por que?"

"Solo hazlo, te daré algo" sonríe.

Es más que lógico lo que quiere hacer. Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero...no...aún no estoy listo para esto.

"N-No...Red yo-"

"Tranquilo, te gustara, lo prometo"

"No puedo..." lo alejo de mi, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, siento que en cualquier momento me pondré a llorar y la verdad, no sé el porqué. "Lo siento"

Salgo corriendo de su habitación escuchando como Red grita que me detenga, pero sigo corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, sin saber dónde voy.

Me detengo en un pasillo desierto, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y me dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abrazando mis rodillas, tratando en vano de contener las lagrimas. Finalmente me rindo y solo me ocupo de llorar en silencio.

Escucho algunas voces a lo lejos, que no reconozco enseguida. No levanto mi cabeza para mirar, solo abrazo mis piernas con más fuerza, en un intento de autoprotección.

Oigo a alguien gritar mi nombre y pasos rápidos acercándose a mí.

"¡Lucas!"

"Lucas, ¿estás bien?"

Sigo sin levantar el rostro para verlos, pero sé que son Ness y Popo.

"Lucas, mírame" lentamente levanto mi cara, roja y llena de lagrimas que continúan cayendo, para encontrarme con el preocupado rostro de Ness a mi altura y Popo de pie junto a él, un poco asustado. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a Dr. Mario?"

Niego despacio.

"Entonces, ¿por que lloras?"

"Estoy...confundido" logro decir entre sollozos.

"¿Confundido?" Popo mira a Ness como queriendo una explicación.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"R-Red quiso...be-sarme" susurro.

"¿Otra vez?" Popo pregunta sorprendido y algo curioso.

Ness se levanta apretando los puños a sus costados.

"¡Suficiente!" Sale corriendo en, lo que supongo, busca de Red.

"¡Ness, espera!" Popo le grita, pero ya va demasiado lejos para que logre oírlo.

Me levanto enseguida y corro a la siga de Ness. Escucho a Popo gritarme, pero no entiendo que me dice, mi mente solo piensa en Ness. Va a pelear con Red, de nuevo, pero está herido, no quiero tener que curarle más heridas, ¡no quiero que le hagan daño!

Entro corriendo en la habitación de Red para encontrarme con Ness sujetándolo de su camiseta contra la pared.

"¡No te atrevas a querer besarlo otra vez!"

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Hasta donde sé, Lucas no te pertenece"

"¡Es mi mejor amigo!"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, es solo tú 'amigo', no hay nada de malo en que quiera besarlo"

"Es malo si él no quiere besarte"

"Tú no sabes lo que quiere"

"¡Se que no quiere besarte!"

"¿Por que mejor no se lo preguntamos?" Red asoma la cabeza por el lado de Ness y me mira. "¿Lucas?"

Ness suelta un poco el agarre de Red y voltea a mirarme sorprendido. Supongo que no se dio cuenta que estaba aquí.

"Lucas..."

"Dime, Lucas. ¿Te molesta que quiera besarte?"

Me sonrojo profundamente ante la pregunta tan directa.

"A-Ah...yo...y-yo..." ¿Que se supone que debo contestar?

Ness me mira con algo de tristeza por mi indecisión. Me fijo en como Red lentamente quita las manos de Ness, soltándose, y se acerca a mí.

"No tengas miedo de decirlo" me sonríe. "Te ayudare a decidir" pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas y junta sus labios con los míos.

Mis ojos se abren lo más posible y miro a Red que los tiene cerrados.

Mi primer beso.

Red me está dando mi primer beso.

Mis ojos se humedecen, no sé porque razón, pero ya estoy casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Su boca se abre un poco y siento algo cálido y húmedo rozar mis labios. Tiemblo un poco por el repentino toque. Lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez con más determinación dejando un rastro de saliva sobre mis labios. Trato de hablar, para pedirle que se detenga, pero en cuanto abro un poco mi boca, siento su lengua entrar y chocar con la mía con desesperación.

Cierro con fuerza mis ojos, dejando que las lágrimas caigan.

No puedo moverme. Esto...no es lo que yo quería. No quería que primer beso fuera así. ¡No quería que mi primer beso fuera con Red!

Lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo de mí. Enseguida paso mi mano por mi boca, limpiando los rastros de saliva. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos y siento dolor en mi pecho.

"¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!" le grito desesperado, angustiado, no sé bien que siento en este momento, me falta el aire y me siento muy débil. Me envuelvo con mis brazos, abrazándome, tratando de confortarme. Cierro mis ojos, no queriendo creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Por que Ness no hiso nada...? ¿Por que permitió que esto ocurriera?

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESARLO!" Abro mis ojos ante el grito lleno de ira de Ness, que acaba de golpear a Red en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer.

Doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo a mi habitación.

¿No es tarde ya para detenerlo? Lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede remediar.

Una mano sostiene mi muñeca, haciéndome parar a mitad de pasillo. Se exactamente quién es, no necesito voltear.

"¿Por que...?" Digo en un susurro. Suelto mi muñeca y me giro para mirarlo. "¿Por que no hiciste nada?" el dolor puede sentirse en mi voz, junto con mis sollozos ahogados. "¡¿Por que permitiste que me besara?!"

"L-Lo lamento...yo...no esperaba que lo hiciera" mira el piso con tristeza.

"Ni siquiera lo alejaste de mi..."

Se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo.

Di media vuelta, dándole la espalda. ¿No le gusto siquiera un poco para que no haya tratado de impedirlo?

Comienzo a caminar, alejándome de él.

"Yo...estaba en shock" me detengo a escucharlo "quería ser yo quien te diera tú primer beso"

Vuelvo a sentir la punzada de dolor en mi pecho y giro a verlo.

"¿Cuando planeabas hacerlo?" me mira sorprendido y algo sonrojado. "¡¿CUANDO?!" Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mis mejillas, ya no me esfuerzo en contenerlas. "Estaba esperando por ti, esperando a que te armaras de valor para intentarlo"

"Lucas..." Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

"¡No, déjame!" trato de empujarlo pero es mucho más fuerte que yo. "Ya es tarde..."

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira directo a los ojos, haciéndome sonrojar.

"¿Puedo darte yo al menos mi primer...b-beso?" me sorprendo por sus palabras. ¿Su primer beso? ¿Es por eso que no había querido besarme antes?

Nos mantenemos en silencio un rato. Yo procesando la información, comprendiendo ahora su temor y él, nervioso y asustado de sus propias palabras, mirando al suelo.

Le sonrió a su nerviosismo y correspondo sosteniendo sus manos con las mías. Nuestros dedos se entrelazan y mi corazón ya no siente ese extraño dolor, vuelve a latir rápidamente al sentir tan cerca la presencia de Ness.

Me rio un poco, por la agradable sensación y la inevitable sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro. Ness me mira extrañado.

"¿Q-Que es tan gracioso?" Niego despacio con la cabeza.

"No es nada. Solo...estoy muy feliz"

Me mira de reojo, sonriendo.

"Sabes...tu también eres muy lindo"

Se sonroja profundamente y me mira sorprendido. Coloco una de mis manos en su mejilla y con el pulgar la acaricio suavemente.

Paso mi otro brazo rodeando su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Siento su mano posarse en mi cintura, casi pidiendo permiso para tocarme y su otra mano lentamente quitar algunos cabellos de mi rostro. Me mira directamente a los ojos y sonríe con ternura.

"Me gustan tus ojos..." lo escucho susurrar. Bajo un poco mi mirada sin dejar de sonreír y un gran sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas.

"G-Gracias..." parpadea confundido.

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" me rio.

"Últimamente sueles pensar en voz alta" Mira hacia el lado sonrojándose. Abre la boca para reclamar pero una voz lo detiene.

"¡Ya te dije que no sé donde están!"

"¿Lo encuentras llorando y no haces nada?"

"Pero si se fue corriendo con Ness, no pude hacer nada"

"¿No te dijo por que lloraba?"

"Dijo algo de que Red lo había intentado besar..."

"¿Otra vez?"

"¡Eso mismo dije yo!"

Miro a Ness confundido por la extraña y repentina conversación, que se escucha a la vuelta del pasillo.

"¿Esos son...?"

"¿Popo y Nana?"

Sus pasos son cada vez más cercanos, en un momento nos encontraran. Siguen hablando de algo que no logro comprender. Ness trata de separarse de mí, antes de que nos puedan ver, pero lo agarro rápidamente de los hombros y lo acerco a mí. Cierro mis ojos en cuanto nuestros labios se encuentran y con delicadeza inclino su cabeza un poco hacia el lado. Siento su cuerpo tensarse y se mantiene sin moverse, me rio mentalmente por su reacción.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme por la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, totalmente distintos a los de Red.

Aun que este no sea mi primer beso, si es el primero con Ness, lo cual lo hace tan o incluso más especial.

Me alejo cuando siento que se me acaba el aire y abro mis ojos con gran felicidad y mi corazón golpeando con fuerza contra mi pecho. Observo a Ness, que me mira algo tímido y muy sonrojado pero enseguida su expresión cambia a una de completa alegría con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando entro en razón me doy cuenta que ya no se escuchan las voces de Popo y Nana, volteo lentamente y veo a Nana sonriendo enormemente y aguantando la risa, mientras con sus manos tapa la boca de su hermano, que nos apunta con los ojos muy abiertos en completa sorpresa.

Los miro extrañado por su reacción. ¿Acaso ellos...nos vieron besándonos?

Me sonrojo profundamente.

¡Nos vieron besarnos!

Giro rápidamente asustado a ver a Ness, pero él solo sonríe con cara de bobo, supongo que sigue pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, me reiría de su expresión pero creo que la vergüenza es mucho mayor.

Miro a Nana y Popo, y luego a Ness. Sin pensarlo salgo corriendo pasando junto a los hermanos, directo a mi cuarto.

Me encierro con llave, y me dejo caer al suelo contra la puerta, colocando las manos sobre mi rostro, completamente rojo y apenado.

No puedo creer que lo haya besado.

Bese a Ness.

Yo. Bese. A. Ness.

¿Que va a pensar de mi ahora? Yo soy muy tímido, ¡nunca pensé que haría algo así!

A pesar de toda la vergüenza que siento, no puedo dejar de sonreír y sonrojarme.

Red podrá haberme robado mi primer beso, pero eso no significa que haya sido especial, ni mágico, ni romántico como siempre imagine que sería, pero, a pesar que el beso con Ness fue corto y casto, puedo asegurar que fue mil veces mejor, superó con creces todas mis expectativas de un primer beso, y eso que fue el segundo.

No pude dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el día, quedándome encerrado en mi cuarto hasta la hora de la cena por puro nerviosismo de encontrarme con Ness. No es que no quiera verlo, pero me pone muy nervioso mirarlo luego de haberlo besado.

No me sorprende que aún no se haya aparecido por nuestra habitación para poder verme, debe seguir con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, completamente distraído haciendo exasperar a Popo quien ha de estarlo interrogando.

Nana y Toon Link se aparecieron a la hora de almuerzo a dejarme la comida. Toon Link no dejaba de decirme lo orgulloso que está de mí por atreverme a dar el primer paso y Nana solo reía contenta por mi situación.

La señorita Peach también me visitó, preocupada por no haberme presentado al almuerzo, pero su preocupación se esfumo en cuanto le conté lo que ocurrió. Me abrazo fuertemente mientras sonreía, diciendo que hablaría con Red para que no volviera a molestarme. Me dijo muchas veces lo valiente que había sido y que ahora solo me queda hablar con Ness, pero que no tengo que preocuparme por que me rechace, ya que ha estado todo el día sonriendo y riendo sin ninguna razón.

Y así pasó la tarde, ahora solo espero recostado en mi cama, simplemente descansando, a que Ness entre en la habitación. Estoy muy nervioso, Nana me dijo que le pidiera ser mi novio pero…¡m-me da vergüenza preguntárselo!

Toda la valentía y el coraje se esfumaron luego de haberlo besado.

Siento mis mejillas arder en cuanto unos pequeños golpes se escuchan en la puerta.

La desesperación se apodera de mí y sin saber que más hacer, finjo estar dormido.

La puerta se abre lentamente y escucho unos suaves pasos entrar y dejar algo metálico sobre el escritorio.

Se sienta a mi lado sobre la cama y con delicadeza acaricia mi mejilla.

"Sé que estas despierto, Luke, puedo sentir tu energía psíquica"

Me sonrojo profundamente al verme descubierto tan fácilmente. Abro mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con unos profundos ojos morados observándome con cariño.

Quito su mano y cubro mi rostro con una almohada, estoy sumamente sonrojado y apenado, no puedo soportar esa intensa mirada sobre mi tanto tiempo.

"¡No me mires!" digo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sonido traspase la almohada. Lo oigo reír suavemente.

"¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?, eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas" quitó la almohada de mi rostro y yo solo desvió la mirada y me cubro con mis manos.

"Otra vez hablas sin pensar" aleja mis manos y toma mi rostro haciéndome mirarlo.

"Ya no, sé bien lo que dije" me sorprendo de sus palabras y cierro con fuerza mis ojos. "¡Oh, vamos, Lucas! No te avergüences tanto, si fuiste tú quien me beso"

Abro un poco mis ojos al escucharlo reír torpemente, y lo encuentro sonrojado con esa boba sonrisa que me encanta.

"S-Solo lo hice p-porque tú me lo pediste…"

Ahora es su turno de desviar la mirada, sonrojado y con un pequeño puchero dándome la razón. No pude evitar reír por su actitud infantil. Me siento en la cama para quedar justo frente a él.

"¿Ves que si te comportas como un niño?" Volteo enseguida mirándome sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, lo creo" sigo riéndome de su expresión, es entretenido molestar su orgullo.

"¿Acaso un niño te pediría que seas su novio?" Se cruza de brazos y sonríe de manera triunfante, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente orgulloso.

Me sonrojo enseguida, abriendo mis ojos asombrado y sintiendo como mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos. Él…¿lo dijo? ¿En verdad lo dijo?

Abre los ojos y lo miro directamente. Recién se da cuenta de sus palabras, bajando la mirada, completamente rojo y nervioso.

"Volví a hablar sin pensar…" dijo en un susurro. No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, aun estoy en shock. Noto como comienza a jugar con sus manos, nervioso e incomodo con el largo silencio que se produce. Desvía su mirada a la bandeja del escritorio. "¡E-Es verdad! Te traje la cena" se apresura a decir queriendo cambiar de tema. Se dispone a levantarse pero le sostengo la mano provocando que su sonrojo aumente y no me mire.

"¿E-Es eso…cierto?" me mira nervioso. "¿M-Me pedirás ser tu n-novio?" Solo asiente sin dejar de mirarme. "¿Y cuando planeas hacerlo?" le sonrío con un poco de burla.

"E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…" vuelve a hacer un puchero infantil. No puedo evitar reír.

"Oh, bueno, si no es de mi incumbencia entonces me retiro"

Me levanto de la cama y doy un par de pasos a la puerta pero su mano sostiene mi brazo para que me detenga.

"¡Espera!" Volteo lentamente a mirarlo, sonriendo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ness?, ¿Algo que desees preguntarme?" rio internamente. No puedo creer que sea tan infantil. Me mira un poco enfadado con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién se comporta como niño ahora?" Lo mire alzando una ceja. "¡De acuerdo! Lo admito, soy muy infantil" sonrío victorioso "pero, así te gusto, ¿verdad?" una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona se forma en su labios. No puedo evitar enrojecer y apartar mi mirada. Rayos…eso fue un golpe bajo. "Lucas…" toma mis manos entre las suyas.

"¿S-Si?" levanto mi vista y lo encuentro a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, sonriéndome, esta vez, con mucho cariño.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mi rostro muy caliente y mis mejillas duelen un poco por la enorme sonrisa que se apodera de mis labios. Sin pensarlo, me lanzo a Ness, abrazándolo por el cuello, provocando que ambos caigamos al piso, quedando el sentado abrazándome de la cintura, conmigo en sus piernas.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Sonreímos con completa felicidad y Ness acerca su rostro juntando suavemente nuestros labios. Cierro mis ojos al momento y nuestras bocas se mueven en completa sincronía, en un casto e infantil beso.

Al separarnos y mirarnos fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, volví a la realidad, escuchando unos pequeños pero entendibles murmullos.

"Te dije que Ness se lo preguntaría"

"¡Rayos!"

"Te gané la apuesta, ahora págame"

"¡Está bien, está bien!"

Mire a Ness completamente confundido de lo que estaba pasando, pero solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que ocurría. Ambos nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta de nuestra habitación encontrándonos con Toon Link quien sonreía de manera triunfal y una enfadada Nana con los brazos cruzados, ambos sentados en el piso afuera de nuestra puerta.

No pude evitar sonrojarme profundamente. Ellos…escucharon todo…y probablemente ¡vieron todo también!

Miro de reojo a Ness, encontrándolo en la misma posición que yo, completamente sonrojado y en shock.

Nana fue la primera en notarnos, abriendo los ojos asustada y pegándole un codazo a Toon Link, que al vernos sonrió con algo de miedo, frotándose la nuca y riendo con nerviosismo.

"¡H-Hey! Hola chicos, ¿c-como están?"

* * *

Listo! ¿les ha gustado? eso espero :S

(Esta ha sido la historia mas larga que he hecho o.o)

En mi opinion...no me agrada mucho...no se me dan bien los finales felices (que triste suena eso hahaha)

Pequeña Mar! te debia un final feliz hahaha ojala te guste niña n.n

**Gracias a todos por leer! :D**


End file.
